Weland
In Germanic mythology, Wayland the Smith ( ; ; ; , from ''* , lit. "battle-brave"see Hellmut Rosenfeld, Der Name Wieland, Beiträge zur Namenforschung‎ (1969).) is a legendary smith. In Old Norse sources, Völundr appears in Völundarkviða, a poem in the Poetic Edda, and in Þiðrekssaga, and his legend is also depicted on the Ardre image stone. In Old English sources, he appears in Deor,'' Waldere'' and in ''Beowulf'' and the legend is depicted on the Franks Casket. The only German source that mentions him is Der grosse Rosengarten. Old Norse references Völundr had two brothers, Egil and Slagfiðr. In one version of the myth, the three brothers lived with three Valkyries: Alruna, Hervör and Hlaðguðr. After nine years, the Valkyries left their lovers. Egil and Slagfiðr followed, never to return. In another version, Völundrmarried the swan maiden Hervör, and they had a son, Heime, but Hervör later left Völundr. In both versions, his love left him with a ring. In the former myth, he forged seven hundred duplicates of this ring. At a later point in time, he was captured in his sleep by King Niðhad in Nerike who ordered him hamstrung and imprisoned on the island of Sævarstöð. There he was forced to forge items for the king. Völundr's wife's ring was given to the king's daughter, Bodvild. Niðhad wore Völundr's sword. In revenge, Völundr killed the king's sons when they visited him in secret, fashioned goblets from their skulls, jewels from their eyes, and a brooch from their teeth. He sent the goblets to the king, the jewels to the queen and the brooch to the king's daughter. When Bodvild took her ring to him to be mended, he took the ring and raped her, fathering a son and escaping on wings he made. Völundr made the magic sword Gram (also named Balmung and Nothung) and the magic ring that Thorsten retrieved. Old English references The Old English poem Deor, which recounts the famous sufferings of various figures before turning to those of Deor, it's author, begins with "Welund": '' :Welund tasted misery among snakes. :The stout-hearted hero endured troubles :had sorrow and longing as his companions :cruelty cold as winter - he often found woe :Once Nithad laid restraints on him, :supple sinew-bonds on the better man. :That went by; so can this. :To Beadohilde, her brothers' death was not :so painful to her heart as her own problem :which she had readily perceived :that she was pregnant; nor could she ever :foresee without fear how things would turn out. :That went by, so can this. Translation by Steve Pollington Weland had fashioned the mail shirt worn by Beowulf according to lines 450–455 of the epic poem of the same name : '':"No need then :to lament for long or lay out my body. :If the battle takes me, send back :this breast-webbing that Weland fashioned :and Hrethel gave me, to Lord Hygelac . :Fate goes ever as fate must. (Heaney trans.) The Franks Casket is one of a number of other Anglo-Saxon references to Weland, whose story was evidently well known and popular, although no extended version in Old English] has survived. The reference in Waldere is similar to that in Beowulf; the hero's sword was made by Weland.[http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=11406305 R.K. Gordon, ed. Anglo-Saxon Poetry. (London: Dent) 1954:65.] Partial text of the Walder fragments in modern English - see the start of fragment A for Wayland. In the front panel of the Franks Casket, inconguously paired with an Adoration of the Magi, Weland stands at the extreme left in the forge where he is held as a slave by King Niðhad, who has had his hamstrings cut to hobble him. Below the forge is the headless body of Niðhad's son, who Weland has killed, making a goblet from his skull; his head is probably the object held in the tongs in Wayland's hand. With his other hand Weland offers the goblet, containing drugged beer, to Bodvild, Niðhad's daughter, who he then rapes when she is unconscious. Another female figure is shown in the centre; perhaps Weland's helper, or Bodvild again. To the right of the scene Weland (or his brother) catches birds; he then makes wings from their feathers, with which he is able to escape.G. Henderson, Early Medieval Art, 1972, rev. 1977, Penguin, p. 157 Toponyms Wayland is associated with Wayland's Smithy, a burial mound in Oxfordshire. This was named by the English, but the megalithic mound significantly predates them. It is from this association that the superstition came about that a horse left there overnight with a small silver coin would be shod by morning. This superstition is mentioned in the first episode of Puck of Pook's Hill by Rudyard Kipling, The Sword of Weland, which narrates the rise and fall of the god. Swords described as having been forged by Wayland * Mimung, which he forged to fight the rival smith Amilias, according to Thidrekssaga; Karlamagnus Saga relates that Mimung later came into the possession of Landri or Landres, nephew of Charlemagne. * Curtana, the sword of Holger the Dane, according to Karlamagnus Saga. * Almace, the sword of Archbishop Turpin, according to Karlamagnus Saga. * Durandal, the sword of Roland, according to'' Karlamagnus Saga'': though in Orlando Innamorato, Durandal is said to have been originally the sword of Hector of Troy. * The unnamed sword of Huon of Bordeaux], according to Lord Berners. * An unnamed sword whose history is related by Rudyard Kipling in Puck of Pook's Hill. * Un ouvrier de Galan, a journeyman of Wayland's, is said to have forged the hero's sword Merveilleuse in the Chanson de Doon de Mayenc. * Possibly The Sword of Giants. References * Heaney, Seamus (2000). Beowulf: A New Verse Translation. W. W. Norton. ISBN 978-0-393-32097-8. * Larrington, Carolyne (transl.) (1996). The Poetic Edda. Oxford World's Classics. ISBN 0-19-283946-2. External links *article on Wayland the Smith; also deals with Egil *[http://homeros.godsong.org/FRANKS_CASKET.pdf Austin Simmons, The Cipherment of the Franks Casket (PDF)] *Weland on the Franks Casket; essay on the Saga